


An Angels Kiss

by Kaitastrophy



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angels, F/F, Fallen Angels, Girl/Girl, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitastrophy/pseuds/Kaitastrophy
Summary: Its said that an Angels kiss can heal any wound. God said mankind was made to be held higher than any Angel. So how come no matter how many kisses I plant on my scarred wrists they never heal?What if one day they did heal? But it wasn't Kogain's kiss that made them disappear.





	1. Coffee Times Ten

It is said that an Angel's kiss can heal any wound, God said humans are to be held higher than God himself. So how come no matter how many times I kiss my wounds they never heal...

I woke up and looked down at my arms *sigh*, nothings changed. Scars still litter my thighs and wrists, I crawl out of bed and walk downstairs to a dirty kitchen. I turned on the radio and began searching my pantry for something to eat. I ended up settling on a bowl of cereal, as I poured the bowl I let my mind drift to the music. Humming along I sat down and began eating, today was pretty peaceful, but that probably wouldn't last long. After all, I had work soon. I was cleaning my bowl and planning to get in the shower when I heard a knock at my door. I made my way to the door thinking about how my peaceful day was screeching to a halt earlier than expected. Upon opening the door I was met with my close friend, Eli. She stood in front of me wearing a large smile and lots of bright colors. She pushed her way into my house and to my kitchen.

"You seriously need to clean this place up, y'know." She yelled towards the front of the house where I was still standing in the doorway. The sound of water rushing reached my ears, and I turned the corner to see Eli cleaning the dishes in the sink. A smile spread across my face as I walked over to help her. When we were finished with the dishes she looked at me expectantly. I sighed stepping towards my fridge.

"What do you want me to make?" I asked turning to look at her. She had a smile on her face as she stepped closer to me. I almost always ended up making her something when she came over. Eli was a college student, like me, and studied mythology. She seemed to have a new god or goddess to talk about every time she came over. I, on the other hand, studied writing and literature. Though we studied completely different subjects, we saw each other fairly often at the school, and it wasn't too far from my house either.

"Let's go out to eat, ok? You have, like, nothing to eat. Do you ever go shopping for food?"she interrogates.

"I'm a college student, I can't afford to go grocery shopping." I joke. She laughs at me, walking back to the front door. I follow her to the door and grab my jacket and keys, stepping outside. Eli followed right behind me smiling brightly, she knew I would end up paying once we got to where we plan to eat. After all, my job pays better than hers, and while I was joking earlier, college students aren't known for their large bank accounts. We walk to my car and slide into the seats.

"We should go to that new cafe downtown, it just opened so it won't be too crowded. Not to mention, cafes are never super pricey," Eli gives me a questioning look. I smile at her as I turn the keys and start driving.

"I'm not actually that hungry, so that sounds perfect." I drive off into the direction of the small area in the city known as 'downtown'. It's not as bad as downtown in other places but it's not the best place to be at night(good thing its morning). We park and I lock the car doors, making sure they locked. Eli rolls her eyes as I walk beside her, "What?"

"Really? You don't need to be so protective, no ones gonna take your car."

"I'm not takin' chances on Baby." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh my gods, you still call your car 'Baby'?" I giggle along side her and we continue our walk to the cafe. When we walk inside I'm immediately hit by the smell of coffee and freshly baked muffins. I walk up to the counter where a boy with bright green hair is giving a confused look to a small electric oven. "Um... Excuse me?" I say trying to grab his attention.

"Huh, wh-er. Hi-hello, how can I help you?" He smiles at me and I laugh at him tripping over his words.

"Can I get a.... Cinnamon Hot Chocolate-"

"Its June! Why are you getting Hot Chocolate!?" Eli questions, interrupting me.

"Shut up Eli. The same reason you don't drink cold coffee, I like it better Hot." A sigh escapes my lips as the boy laughs at our exchange.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm... How about a cinnamon roll." The boy turns to get the food and start my cocoa.

"Can I get a white chocolate latte?" Eli adds in quickly. "Ill eat off your cinnamon roll," She says to me.

"That will be $7.78, can I get a name for your order?" Before I can answer Eli yells over my shoulder,

"Sinnamon, with an 'S'." I glare at her and the guy behind the counter attempts to muffle a laugh(which he didn't do a very good job of). We walk over to a small table in the corner of the cafe and I look at Eli expectantly. She pulls out one of her mythology books and starts flipping through it. "Are you ready for today's God/Goddess?" I nod.

"You'll like this one, its a Greek goddess, her name is Hecate. She's actually a Titan but sided with the Gods. She lives in the Underworld and she's the Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, Ghosts, and Necromancy."

"Oooh, that's really cool." I fidget with the small sugar container on the table while I listen to her start reading off the page. The background noise of names being called and machines whirring slowly fade out as I listen to her, that is until she starts laughing mid-sentence. I look around and hear it. Why she's laughing. The guy with the bright green hair is calling out an order.

"Sinnamon- with an 'S'?" My face flushes red and I make Eli get up and get it while she tries not to cry from laughing. She sits back down and I can feel my face go red. We finish our food and she finishes reading to me just in time for me to go home and get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! The next ones will be longer!


	2. Shush Demons

**~Green haired coffee shop guy POV~**

My name is Eren, I'm 19, turning 20 in a month, and I'm currently working in a coffee shop downtown. That all seems like a seemingly normal situation, right? Wrong. This cafe is owned by a girl named Michaela, and I'm pretty sure she's a demon. She doesn't sleep, she doesn't understand a lot of human concepts, and yesterday she almost cut her finger off and didn't even react. Not to mention it was completely healed the next day. But that's not the point, this morning some girl with white hair came in, she had freckles covering her face and light blue eyes. She had a typical 2013 emo girl™ look but her hair was something that I don't see often. Not that I can talk though, mine is green. Her friend was funny too, but she was a bright smiled, pink dressed, blonde girl. The Emo™ girl ordered a Cinnamon Cocoa and the blondey put it under the name Sinnamon, with an 'S'. The poor girls reaction when I called for Sinnamon was priceless, she was almost as red as the crimson converse she wore. Anyway, the importance of these two girls is that right before they left I notice Michaela staring at Emo™ and she just stayed like that for a while, then once the girl left she started crying. Just right then and there started crying, saying something about 'unhealed wounds'. After that the manager came in and tried to calm her down, telling her that if she comes back she can 'heal her'.I don't have much information on the manager, but he's this 6 foot tall, 23 years old guy named Handraniel(we call him Dray though)that has a thin frame and strong arms, with messy black hair that's shaved on the sides. He's got piercings going up his ears and a tattoo of something in Latin on his hip and something else in Latin on his back, in sum, he's hot as hell. To add to it i'm pretty sure he's a demon too, and honestly I don't even care. He's super hot, super sweet, and he's a cheesy romantic. He's literally perfect, so take away the whole demon thing and he's just my type. I'm kind of worried for those two girls though, and with luck i'll be here if they decide to come again.

**~~Michaela POV~~**

My name is Michaela, I'm currently taking residence on earth as the owner of a cafe along side my brother Handraniel, or Dray. We have no specific mission, we just wish to walk along the humans we've learned to love as much as Father. Oh yes, I almost forgot, we're Angels. Well, fallen Angels. We didn't get kicked out of heaven or anything, we left. Dray has always loved the humans, and decided he wanted me to learn more about them. It was supposed to be one year on earth, then back to heaven, but we ended up getting a little attached... Speaking of humans, today a young woman no older than 22 came in, and normally that would not be important but she was different. She was absolutely beautiful, and under her sleeves and makeup she was hiding scars. They weren't like scars Dray or I have from battles of any kind, the illuminated a dark, sort of broken, aura. It made me want to run after her, and hug her, and kiss her skin until there were no scars left to see. I cant quite explain it but it took a large amount of will power to keep my control while she was still there. Handraniel says it is due to it being so long since I've seen scars like that, but I'm not sure. I hope to see her again, and I definitely hope I can keep myself together better next time.

**~~Dray pov~~**

My name is Handraniel, but I go by Dray, and I'm Michaela's brother. I've been on earth for a couple hundred centuries, though I don't think I was quite like Michaela when I first came to earth. She isn't very good with human... anything yet, but she's getting there. My main concern is her little panic attack earlier. I mean, I think it's her first time seeing self harm scars, and they're honestly scary at first, but you learn to live with it. What am I supposed to do if she reacts like that again? I hope Michaela handles it better next time she sees them, I bet Eren's already coming up with conspiracy theories for why she started crying. That kid is determined to find out something about me and Michaela. I've got him chasing his own tail in circles like a dog right now, it's adorable. He hasn't found out anything, but i'm personally insulted that he's so dead set on thinking we're demons. I think we've given plenty of hints we're not. Reading my bible at the cafe when he's there, Michaela never takes off her cross necklace, we close the cafe on Sundays because we go to church. I think the only thing an earthling would consider demonic about me is the fact that i'm gay, and that's not even actually a sin. That's bullshit made up by the homophobes. Look at that smug asshole, I can't wait to knock his ego down a noch or two. _Shit! I'm staring..._

"Dray, you're break is over..." He says to me with a smirk on his face. Like I said, Smug asshole.


	3. You Won't Believe This False Hope

**~~Kogain pov~~**

I walked down the streets of downtown, I had headphones in my ears and didn't bother to try and keep from humming along. I needed inspiration and I couldn't find any anywhere. I was looking around at everything I walked past; people, buildings, parks, trees, houses. Nothing. Writers block had always been a pain in the ass, but I have a short story due in a week for school and I haven't started it at all. I closed my eyes and continued walking, which in hindsight, this probably wasn't the smartest thing to do when walking around in public. The next thing I know i'm on the ground and hot coffee is scalding my chest. I look up and the poor girl across from me looks  _petrified._

**~~Michaela POV~~**

_This is a simple order Michaela, sure you've never delivered before, Handraniel always takes care of them, but you'll be fine_ I thought to myself as I walked through the streets. I was supposed to deliver some coffee to a group of people in a park nearby, Handraniel decided it would mean good business for the cafe. So, yes, i'm not quite sure how or why delivering coffee to near by places is a business strategy, but then again, i'm not an expert on human customs or... well human anything. I suppose I got lost in thought, because I didn't even notice the human walking right at me until we collided. I looked at the now coffee soaked girl and...  _oh no... it's the girl from the other day... what do I do?_  She looked concerned when she finally looked up but I was more worried about the hot coffee poured down her shirt. I didn't really have a chance to look at her last time, but she really is quite beautiful. Dark freckles litter her face and short white hair sticks to her face, tinted brown by the coffee. She tilts her head to the side and she takes something out of her ears, I can't hep but notice that she looks like a small confused animal. I smiles to myself and she seems to become much more relaxed. "I-i'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't paying attention and I-" She started laughing and I stopped talking.

"No, No, it's my fault. My bad. I had my eyes closed and got lost in my music and just wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry." Her smile is so bright it's almost blinding and I can feel my heart rate speed up. I'm not quite sure why my heart rate is increasing like this.... perhaps it's the same reason I freaked out that day at the shop. I can't help but smiling despite this concerning pounding in my chest, her laugh sounds like bells. The beautiful calming serene church bells that are always audible from back in heaven. She stands up and offers me a hand, which I hesitantly take. "I'm Kogain." 

"Michaela..." 

"It's nice to meet you, Michaela." Her voice is smooth, soft, and light. It makes my skin tingle and I can't help but wonder if maybe there's something wrong with me.

**~~Kogain POV~~**

"The pleasures all mine." She responds after a second, the gir-, or Michaela's, long brown hair hangs over her shoulders and in her face. Her striking greens eyes, framed by long lashes and pale, soft skin, looked to the ground as if in thought. 

"Um, sorry about you're coffee, i'll buy you a new one." I apologized, and a light blush spreads across her face, and she looks up at me with wide eyes.

"N-no! Y-you don't have to, it was a delivery for the coffee shop I work at." Her face starts to go into thought again as she mumbles, "What am I going to tell Handraniel..." I wonder if that's her boss? I don't ask, she looks kind of worried about it.

"Well, my offer is still open." She gives me a confused look, "haha," I laugh lightly, "to take you out for coffee?" 

"O-oh!" Her eyes widen and her cheeks tint pink once again, I can't help but laugh a little bit at how adorably flustered she got. "I-if you're fine with my company, then i'd be glad to accept." She smiles brightly, and I pull out the pen and note pad I always keep in my purse. I write down my phone number and had it to her.

"My phone number." When our fingers touch each other I feel a slight shock and jump a little. She seems to have felt it too, because she gasps and jumps at the touch as well. She takes the paper and flashes me the brightest smile I've ever seen, and I finally found my inspiration. "Well then, i'll be off." I wave at her as I walk towards the book store and put my headphones back in my ears. 


	4. Chapter 4: Note To Self, Don't Do It You Son Of A-

**~~ Eren POV~~**

I'm concerned... I'm walking into the cafe to start my shift and Michaela walks in right behind me and announces "I missed the delivery." with a big ass smile from ear to ear. Dray looks at me, like  _i'm_  supposed to clear up the confusion around the whole situation. I shrug and he looks at Michaela and smiles.

"Michaela, what do you mean you missed the delivery?" I walk past her and towards the ack of shop to change into my work clothes, and...  _oh my God... is she giggling? She's giggling! What happened?!_  I quickly change and walk out to see Michaela is back behind the counter and Dray is calling someone, I assume the people Michaela was supposed to be delivering to,  with a huge shit eating grin on his face. I look at him and  he mouths a quick 'Tell you in a minute', cause that clears everything up. I roll my eyes and walk over to the counter and sit down. This place really isn't super busy, since it's still new, and we really don't get a ton of customers on slow days like today. I close my eyes and start to drift off when someone clears their throat above me. I snap open my eyes and nearly fall out of my chair when I see Dray's face inches away from mine. He smirked down at me and stood straight, "You're still on the clock." He laughs and starts walking away and I jump up and follow after him. 

"Wait! Wait, what-uh, what happened with Michaela? Why was she acting so weird?" He turned around and smiled at me. 

"Remember that white haired girl from the other day?" I nod. "They ran into each other on the street and they really hit it off"

"What does that mean?" He winks at me and walks away. Oh shit, he meant  _that_  kind of 'hit it off'. Wow, didn't take that white haired girl for the flirty type, and obviously Michaela wasn't the one flirting. I mean it's Michaela, i'm pretty sure she doesn't even know what flirting is. Now I know that's not your typical demon thing, but when you think about it, it just supports that she's probably not human. Dray is looking at me again, is there something on my face? I look to the side at a small mirror on the wall and can hear Dray laughing from on the other side of the door. Michaela looks over at me and smiles, she nods her head in the direction of the line of customers in front of her. I hurry over to the counter and send her a quick, hushed 'Thank you'. She smiles and I announce that my line is open.  
  


**~~Dray POV~~**

Y'know, I figured that if I ever ran into either of them again,it would be seeing that blonde girl hitting on Eren again. Boy was I wrong. I didn't expect the white haired girl to be the flirtatious type, or to be ga- actually no, it isn't really that surprising. I think that was the first time Michaela's been hit on since she came to earth, and she scored a date. I couldn't be more proud, now the question is; do I help prepare her for a date? Or do I let her stay her quirky self? sigh 

"You good?" Eren is looking at me, concern glossing over his green eyes. I guess my internal sigh wasn't so internal...

"Yeah i'm fine." I smile at him and he seems to relax a little but he still seems concerned. I figure now's a good time to work on the 'I'm not a demon' thing, so I grab my bible off the counter and start reading. He turns away and focuses back on work, but I can feel him glancing back at me every now and then.  
  


**~~Eren POV~~**

I'll admit, a demon reading The Bible is a little strange, but so is a demon wearing a cross necklace all the time.... I've considered the possibility that they might be some other type of non-human creature, but the only other one that would make even the slightest bit of sense is a Fallen Angel, and Dray is hot but not 'Holy' level hot. Probably. I mean, demons can probably still read the bible and wear crosses. I mean Satan was a Fallen Angel, right?  _Haha maybe Dray is Satan. Nevermind, I regret that joke cause now i'm thinking about it, and holy shit what if i've been checking out Satan for the past month in a half. Shut up Eren! Dray isn't Satan! You're not allowed to think anymore!_  I shake the thought from my head and Dray is laughing at me again. 

"What're you laughing at?" I glare at him and  _holy shit_  he's really cute when he laughs. How can you be hot and cute at the same time!!!

"You looked like a small dog the way you shook your head just now. What are you thinking about that's got you all worked up?"  _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghjadbuwgijfgbx <Jf What do I say 'Haha, definately not contemplating whether or not you're Satan' Ughhhhh_ 

"Nothing much, just wondering how Michaela managed to get some punk-rock albino's number"  _nice save!_  He looks at Michaela putting a number written on a piece of paper into her phone.

"At least she finally figured out how to use the phone" He mutters and laughs to himself. He looks at me and smirks. "Now I guess you have to take advice from her on getting girls numbers" I can feel my smile drop and I playfully smack his arm as he laughs. 

"Asshole. Who said I even wanted a girls number?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He ruffles my hair and starts to walk over to Michaela. "Good to know."  _What the hell does that mean._  
  


_**~~Dray POV~~** _

_Holy shit!!!! *insert internal screaming* I fucking knew it!!!!!!!!_  I try to hold in my excitement as I walk over to Michaela. 

"Today is a good day for the gays." I say in Michaela's ear. She smiles and laughs lightly, punching my shoulder lightly. I can't help but smiling cause while I had assumed he was gay, I figured it was just me having false hope. Not to mention, the way he was flirting with that white haired girls blonde friend. I am so glad he's not a heterosexual.

"I don't understand the point of 'sexuality' or why it's so important to you, but i'm glad your happy." She tilts her head to the side a little, "Me and you technically don't have genders, we're beings of-" I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Michaela, I love you, but don't ruin this for me." She nods and I uncover her mouth. I look over at Eren and he is bright red all the way to his ears. I look away quickly so I don't end up staring and walk back to the back room. "Michaela. Eren. I'm gonna go out for a bit to bring those guys from earlier a new delivery. They said they'll be there all day so i'll be back in about 15 minutes." Michael ducks her head and starts apologizing again, while Eren gives a quick, 'OK' and tries to get Michaela to stop apologizing. I remade the order and walked out of the shop, a large smile spread across my face. 

**Time skip because i'm lazy as shit**

I finished the delivery and it had only been about ten minutes, so I start walking back to the coffee shop and can't help but notice the white haired girl sitting on a bench across the street. She's typing something on a small laptop, and I decide to walk over to her and sit next to her. I really don't know what to say, but I feel like I should learn more about her before I let her take Michaela out on a date. She looks over at me and I smile "Hi." 

"Hey." she looks back to her computer, sighs, and closes it. "Writers block."

"Ahh, sounds fun" I roll my eyes and she snorts. Wow, I did not take her as the snorting type.

"So what brings you to this bench?" She raises an eyebrow and I can see her eyes are a light blue, almost silver, color. Looking her over, the only thing really special about her is that her appearance is different than the average human. Her hair is probably died white, and there are pigmentation problems in the eyes that can cause them to be a strange color like that. 

"I recognized you from my coffee shop earlier this week, and one of my coworkers told me they ran into you." Her eyes widen and I have to try not to laugh at her surprise.

"Really?" She smiles a little, "Was it Michaela?" I nod and she smiles wider. 

"Yep, so what's your real name, Sinnamon with an 'S'" Her face falls and she goes red and puts her face in her hands.

"You were there for that" I laugh and she groans loudly into her hands. "My name is Kogain... the girl that told the green haired guy that was Eli."

"Well, I just wanted to meet you since Michaela was so excited" I can see her smile from behind her hands. I stand up and offer a hand, "It was nice meeting you, Kogain." She shakes my hand and says it was nice meeting me as well. Honestly, I expected to dislike her more. I wave at her and walk back to the shop. When I finally get back to the shop, Eren glares and throws a disposable coffee cup at me.

"15 minutes, my ass!" He scolds as I laugh and pick up the cup, walking back behind the counter.

"Sorry, Sorry. I ran into that white haired girl on the way back. Her name is Kogain, and I expected to dislike her a lot more than I do." He rolls his eyes and flops down into a chair. "Aww, were you lonely without me?" I tease. He scoffs and looks away.

"As if." 


	5. Chapter 5: Make A Move. Actually, On Second Thought, Maybe You Shouldn't

**~~~ Kogain POV~~~**

It's been about a week since I last saw Michaela and i'm starting to wonder if she was just leading me on. Well, if she even can lead me on, she seems a little clueless. I keep going over all the reasons I can possibly think of of why she hasn't contacted me, but ultimately i'm just ruining my own day before it's even started. I rub my eyes and roll over in my bed. I stare at my wrists and scoff at the light scars decorating them. I roll out of bed and hit the floor with a 'CRASH!!'. I let out a long, loud, and tired "ugghHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I stretch out across the floor and my bedroom door burst open to show Eli standing in my doorway looking down at me.

"Wow! You finally decided to wake up, huh?" She points a wooden spoon at me and smiles when I look up at her from my twisted and spread out position on the floor. I groan again and sit up. She offers me a hand and helps me on my feet. I follow her out of my room and into the kitchen. 

"How- how did you get in my house?" I ask and she turns around to look at me.

"I made a copy of your key last summer. Is this seriously the first time you're questioning how I get in your house?" I think back to all the times she's walked randomly into my house and start to laugh lightly.

"I always assumed I just kept forgetting to lock my front door." She laughs along with me and we sit down at the stools in front of the bar separating my kitchen from the rest of my house. She slides a plate with two chocolate chips waffles over to me and accompanies it with a glass of apple juice. 

"You have weird taste." She shakes her head at me as she sips on her coffee and we break into another fit of laughter. It's not uncommon for Eli to stay at my house so that she doesn't have to deal with her dorm mate, a.k.a. Regina George, Heather Chandler, the queen of queen bitches; Karly. It is, however, rare for Eli to; 1) wake up before me, and 2) make  _me_  breakfast. I enjoy these rare days. I take a bite of the pancake and practically melt into my seat. 

"You are heaven sent," I say and she pushes me lightly. "I'm not kidding, I wish you would cook for me more often. I needed this today."

"I know." She lifts and drops a curly strand of my hair that's sticking out into the air. "What's got ya down?" She has that look on her face, the motherly 'I'll comfort you' look. I smile and assure her i'm fine and we eat our breakfast in relative silence with occasional petty yet friendly insults. Just how it's supposed to be with us. I'm finally starting to feel better about the whole Michaela situation when my phone goes off and I can't help but get my hopes up. I grab my phone and look at the screen. 

_278-463-8397: Hi! It's Michaela! um, I hope this is the right number. Is this Kogain? I uh, er, i'd  like to know if you maybe possibly wanna... get lunch today... at some point...?_

Despite myself, I let out a happy high pitched squeal and set my phone down, flashing Eli a bright eyed smile. She gives me a look that practically screams  _'who are you and what have you done with Kogain?'_ I shoved her shoulder lightly and we broke into more laughter. "I think I just got a date~" I purred and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and took my phone from me.

"Michaela, huh?" She saves the number as a contact for me and starts to type out a response.

"Yes, Michaela, and I can respond myself." She ignores me and continues typing. "You're not even texting Michaela are you?"

"Nope." She shrugs and sends the message. "I want Michaela's number in case things go wrong." I glare at her and take my phone back.

"Don't freak her out. She's kind of.... Innocent...? I can't think of the right word to describe her?"

"Ditsy?"

"No! She's not ditsy she's.... Hmm... Old fashioned? No. Ugh, this is gonna bother me."

"I feel like you go through this loss for the correct word a lot."

"The life of a writer." I shake my head and try and think of the right word. "Not experienced in relationships...?"

"That's multiple words, but I get what you mean." She assures and eats the last bite of her pancakes. We spend the rest of the morning cleaning up and I get ready for the day. I remember to text Michaela back and we agree to meet up at her coffee shop and then go out to lunch. I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!!!!!!

**~~~Michaela POV~~~**

My phone went off and before I had a chance to grab it Eren snatches it from the counter and smiles at me.

"So, you finally texted the albino, huh?" He smiled a crooked smile that revealed his sharp canines and the occasional gaps between his teeth. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I tried to grab my phone from him.

"W-what did she say?" I look at the ground after failing to retrieve my stolen phone from his hands. He smiled at me and handed the phone back to me before walking to the back room, probably to find Dray. I turn on my phone to see a message that reads 'I'd love to! How's 11:45 sound? I'll meet you at the coffee shop?' I giggle quietly to myself and type a quick confirmation to her plans. Looking at the clock, it's only just now 10:56 and I don't think i'll be able to focus very much on work...

I hear a small crash come from the back room and decide the shop is empty enough that I can go see what happened. Before I even walk through the door, Eren bursts out, his cheeks painted a bright red and he rushes to the front of the shop. "I'm gonna take a break, the shops pretty empty so it's fine." He leaves the building quickly and I don't even have time to ask what happened. I walk into the back room and Dray is on the ground with a cardboard box over his head and paper coffee cups scattered around him.

"What just happened?" He questions, lifting the box to reveal a confused and shocked face. I feel concern boil in my stomach as I walk over but upon better view I can see the Dray's face is just as red as Eren's was.

**~~~Eren POV~~~**

I gave Michaela her phone back and walked into the back room to tell Dray about her new date, and man do I have bad timing. When I walk into the back room Dray is putting a balled up piece of clothing, which I assume is his shirt considering he's currently missing one, into a locker. I can see the tattoo on his hip clearly and I don't think either of us realize i'm staring, well, I do now. I quickly look away and clear my throat. "Hey Dray." I hear him close the locker and walk towards me. "Uh, it looks like Michaela finally got a date. Haha" I rub the back of my neck and look anywhere but at Dray. He laughs lightly.

"Oh really?" 

"y-yeah" I look away from the spot on the ceiling I've been staring at to see Dray's eyes inches away from mine. I gasp a little and a small smirk spreads across his face.

"That's good for her." He steps closer to me.

"Uh, yeah. I just, uh, thought you should know, so, yeah." I look at the ground and he takes another step forward as I take one back.

"Is that the only reason you were looking for me?" Another step.

"Um... ye-" Another step and i'm against one of the multiple shelves in the back of the shop. He places his hand under my chin and lifts my face so that i'm staring into his eyes again. His hand is cold and my face is getting warmer by the second and, oh god, I can fell my heart rate speeding up. He moves in closer and I think i'm holding my breath.  _Holy shit, is he going to kiss me? I hope he does, Wait! Do I? Oh god, i'm not ready and shit he's even hotter up close!_  I put my hands on his chest, but don't really push him away. I can feel his breath hot against my lips and  _holy shIT JUST KISS ME ALREADY!!!_

"Eren...?" He whispers and suddenly I snap back to reality, and push him away. Hard. He goes to the ground and I slam into the shelf behind me, knocking down a box of plastic coffee cups onto his head. I run out of the back room as Michaela comes in.

"I-I'm gonna take a break. The shop's pretty empty so it's fine." Is all I say as I run out of the shop and down the street. I'm pretty far away from the shop when I stop running and i'm out of breath. I sit on the ground and try to ignore the sun beating down on my back, then it stops. I look up to see the two girls from the coffee shop, the cinnamon with an 's' girls, standing over me looking concerned. Well, the white haired girl, I think Dray said her name was Kogain, looks concerned, the blondie looks scared and is clinging to Kogain's arm.

"Uh... you good?" Kogain is the one who speaks and the blonde girl smacks her arm.

"You could have asked that better." She scolds and I can't help but laugh a little. Kogain looks down and smiles, giving the friend an 'I told you so' look.

"I remember you two." Kogain's smile falls, "Cinnamon with an 'S'." Now it's the friends turn to laugh. 

"Hahahahaha. Oh my gods, that's funny." She crouches on the ground and I think she's having trouble breathing she's laughing so hard. "Ok, ok, i'm ok." She stops to catch her breath for a second, "This is Kogain." She points to Kogain. I consider telling her I know but decide a simple nod will do. "And I'm Eli." She stands up and they both look at me expectantly.

"I- uh, i'm Eren." Kogain offers me a hand and helps me off the ground. 

"So what were ya runnin' for?" Kogain nudges my shoulder with her elbow and before I know what's happening i'm walking in between the two girls back in the direction of the cafe. 

"Um.... a really cute boy is trying to kill me." They laugh and Kogain snorts when she laughs, Michaela will love that.

"Like, a cute hit-man kind of kill you? Or 'oh my god, if he smiles one more time my head will explode' kind of kill you?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow, you and Kogain might be in the same boat."

"Shuttup, Michaela is not a serial killer. We've been over this." I laugh, mostly to myself, and they both give me a confused look. Then Kogain figures it out. "Oh yeah! You and Michaela work at the same cafe. Please confirm to my paranoid friend here that Michaela is not a murderer." I roll my eyes.

"Michaela isn't a killer of any sort...  _She might not be human though_ " I mutter the last part but neither of them seem to have notice.

"So, who's the cutie?" Eli asks, bumping shoulders with me.

"Excuse me?" I'm confused and then I realize she's referring to why I was running away. "Oh, that. He works at the cafe too, but, don't say anything." They both mimic zipping their lips. "His name is Hadraniel, but everyone calls him Dray, and he loo-"

"Wait wait wait! Hadraniel like the Angel?" I give her a look that I assume is pure confusion and feel better about it when I see Kogain is confused as well. "Hadraniel is the Angel of love, well, in Jewish Angelology he's the gate keeper at the second gate to heaven, but in common belief he is the Angel of love." 

I shake my head, "I don't think Dray is an Angel, and definitely not an Angel of love." 

"Well, how would you know, how many Angels have you met before?"

"I- none"

"Cool. Neither have I." Kogain is laughing her ass off at us and i'm just so fucking confused. I mean, yes, obviously I've considered the possibility of Dray and Michaela being Angels, but it just doesn't make a lot of sense. I mean, for all I know they could just be normal people, but what kind of "Angel of Love" does what Dray did just now. I can feel the heat rise to my face again as I think about it and Kogain puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"You're tinted pink, what did you just think about~?" I push her hand off.

"N-nothing important..." She smirks. God, she reminds me of Dray when she smirks like that.

"Does it have anything to do with why you were running?" I sigh and sit down on a bench outside one of the many shops near us.

"Y'know what, what the hell. I might as well just tell you guys. I have nothing to lose from it." 


	6. Now Would Be A Good Time To Be Anyone But Me

**~~~Dray POV~~~**

  _Wow, I maybe kind of fucked up a little... a little more than a little. Shit._ I sat on the floor with the empty cups box on my head, surrounded by said cups. 

 "What just happened?"I lift the box slightly to see Michaela standing in the door way staring at me. She laughs and I pull the box back over my face."I think I messed up..." I speak again, and I can hear her footsteps start to get closer to my spot on the floor. She lifts the box again and i'm almost positive my face is red. She squats down and starts picking up the cups and putting them in the box. I hesitate for a minute before helping pick up the mess.

 "I think you just caught him off guard." She looks up and smiles at me, "it's fairly obvious he likes you just as much as you like him so I wouldn't stress over it." She shrugs and I give her a confused look, which earns me laughter from her. 

 "Oh, wow! You get one date and suddenly you're some love expert?" I tease and we're both laughing now. "I thought I was supposed to be the Angel of Love here?" 

 "Should I be taking notes right now, then?" I gasp over dramatically and put my hand over my heart.

 "I think this Kogain girl is a bad influence on you, you just used _sarcasm!_ " She breaks into another giggle fit and hits my arm lightly.

 "She's not! She's not!" She defends and stands up, offering me a hand. I gladly take it and we walk back into the shop, laughing together. I sit down in a seat and look around the empty shop.

 "Is this place always this empty?" I look at her and she shakes her head.

"No, today's just a slow day." She walks around behind the counter for a moment, getting two pastries and making a couple coffee's for us. I raise an eyebrow as she hands me the food and drink and sits down. "What? As the owners of the coffee shop we can do whatever we want as long as it's not illegal." I snort and take a bite out of the small raspberry flavored pastry.

 "What is this?" I question after swallowing my bite. 

 "Ah, i'm not sure what they are. I think they're a type of scone... We seel them as Raspberry breakfast pastry." 

"I... should put thought into what it is we're selling, shouldn't I?" She laughs again.

"Probably." We finish our food and drinks in relative silence, talking only when a customer walks in and orders something then leaves. A slow day.

**~~~Eli POV~~~**

 Me, Kogain, and Eren are sitting at the park and Eren just finished telling us what happened between him and his boss. His face is bright red the entire time he's talking and I can't tell if it's because he's angry or embarrassed. When he's done talking Kogain covers her mouth and tries her hardest not to laugh. She _fails_ ,  _miserably_ , but she tried. I hit her arm lightly and Eren rolls his eyes. 

 "Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He sighs and looks down.

"So, you really like this guy don't you?" I look at him and his face gets even more red, if that's even possible. 

He nods slowly and sighs, "But I almost had a heart attack! He's really hot up close like that!" Kogain is cracking up again and I can't help but laugh a little as well. I look at watch and hit Kogain's shoulder to get her attention, she looks confused but seems to understand when I point at my watch. 

"Well, maybe we should go meet this cutie~" Kogain purrs and stands up. Eren's head jolts up and his face is full of fear.

"What!?!?!? No! No way!" He shakes his head like a dog and I stand up as well.

"Oh, come on~ I wanna meet him now, plus I have a date with a certain little Angel~" _Oh my god,_ I laugh at Kogain's cheesy use of the pet name.

"Pfft, yeah Angel." Eren rolls his eyes and stands up, "Whatever, let's go. I can't afford to get fired."

"Yeah, cause you getting fired is likely after what you told us." Kogain and Eren bicker and go at each other almost the whole way to the coffee shop, and I cut in with an insult or two every now and again. We get to the shop and Eren takes a deep breath and pushes through the door.

"I brought you a loser! Happy Birthday!" We follow him in and Kogain's laughing at his joke while i'm looking around the shop.

"It's.... not my Birthday though...?" The short girl behind the counter states, though it sounds more like a question. I can see why Kogain likes her, shes got a messy tired look to her, yet shes cute and innocent looking. Completely Kogain's type.

"I know it's not your birthday Mica, I was joking" Eren sighs and shakes his head, walking back behind the counter and putting on an apron. There's another guy behind the counter with Michaela; he's taller, kind of intimidating, and looks like the bad boy from a cheesy chick-flick movie. His eyes follow Eren the whole time he walks over to his apron, and he has a small grin on his face. _Are you fucking kidding me!?!?! This stupid crush of Erens is totally mutual!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_  I feel like I probably zoned out for a minute just now, because Kogains grabbing my shoulder and asking me if i'm ok. 

"What? I'm fine, sorry, guess I just zoned out a little there." I laugh it off but I just have this weird feeling around Michaela and that Dray guy. Also they look nothing alike, how the hell are they siblings? Are they adopted? Why do I have so many questions? I'm starting to piss myself off now. Kogain still looks concerned so I smile at her and put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm gonna head out, i'm meeting Zach at the mall so I gotta start heading that way." She smiles back at me and lets go of my shoulder .

"Alright, have fun." I leave the shop and start going over millions of questions in my head. I can't stop thinking about that odd feeling I had around those two siblings.

**~~~Eren POV~~~**

       I can feel Dray staring at me and my heart is racing like crazy, it's like I can feel his eyes staring into my soul. He probably is... Ughhhhhhh. I really hope I just have a wild imagination because right now I want to walk over to him, kiss him, and leave. I don't know what earlier was, but I do know that he was out of it. Something was probably wrong, yeah! That's it! Something was wrong with him, y'know what, he's probably sleep deprived. He works really hard with this shop and I don't think I've ever seen him just relax and rest. I look at him and our eyes meet, he's smiling and Oh MY GOD HE"S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!! This isn't fair!!!!!! I quickly look away and focus in on what Kogain and Michaela are talking about. Michaela isn't behind the counter anymore and is standing next to Kogain. They're laughing about something but I can't hear anything they're saying. I walk over and sit in the now empty chair next to Dray. 

"S-sorry for leaving the shop so suddenly..." Dray laughs lightly, and I can't stop myself from looking up at him.

"You don't have to apologize." He looks at me and my heart is racing all over again. "You're free to go in and out as you please, as long as you come in for your shifts. This place is really empty today, too." 

"Yeah, it gets like this sometimes. I like these days because Michaela always starts eating the food." I laugh when I think about it, "She just does whatever she wants when we're not busy." I'm cracking up now, and Dray is laughing now too. 

"She did that this morning! I thought it was out of character for her!" 

"That's what I thought the first time, but no! She does it every time we have a slow day!" We're laughing so hard we don't even notice Michaela walking over to us.

"What are you guys laughing so hard about?" Kogain follows behind her and winks at me. 

I roll my eyes and look at Dray then Michaela, "Nothing really." She tries to pout at us but ends up just smiling. 

"Ok fine, don't tell me. Me and Kogain are going now. Please take care of the shop." I nod and Dray waves at them.

"Have fun, play safe." I say just before they leave the building and Kogain flips me off. 

      Two hours passes by incredibly slowly and we barely have any more customers at all. Dray sighs beside me and stands up. "Where are you going?" I ask and he smiles down at me.

"I'm bored. Why don't we just close early, since there's no one coming in, and go somewhere. I want actual food, all I've eaten was a pastry Michaela made me eat." I stand up and he takes that as a sign to go flip the open sign on the front door to the shop. I take off my apron and Dray walks to the backroom to change out of his work shirt. I take his absence as an opportunity to look up places to eat near the shop, and there really aren't that many. 

"Whatcha doin'?" I practically jump out of my skin when Dray asks into my ear. He's standing behind me with his hands in his pockets and he seems startled by me jumping. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

I shake my head, "No, it's fine, you just shocked me a little." He smiles and takes one hand out of his pocket and rests an arm across my shoulders.

"You find anything good?" 

"Not really, there's an Chinese food place like 10 minutes from here, but that's kind of it." I shrug and he smiles.

"That's fine with me if it's fine with you."

I smile back, "Chinese works." I walk towards the door and he grabs a large leather jacket from the coat rack in front of the door. 

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't end this as well as I'd like to, but *shrugs* Thanks for reading :)


End file.
